A Garota Perfeita Para Uchiha Sasuke
by Sra.Haruno
Summary: Basta você ajudá-lo a conseguir a garota que ele escolher! Não é difícil. Bem, na verdade, é bastante complicado - considerando o fato de que você o ama -, mas com seu conhecimento e o talento incrível de Uchiha Sasuke quando se trata de garotas - mesmo ele nunca tendo usado esse poder -, será fácil encontrar a garota certa! Uma tarefa fácil... na medida do possível. SasuSaku -UN.


**A GAROTA PERFEITA PARA UCHIHA SASUKE**

**"E Sakura, eu aposto que seus sentimentos por Sasuke mudaram desde aquela época. Você ainda o ama, mas em um nível totalmente diferente. Ele tentou tirar sua vida, mas você ainda se importa com ele. Você não irá abandoná-lo, não importa o quê, e você acha que o seu dever é salvá-lo da escuridão. Esse é o tipo de garota gentil que você é."**

**(Hatake Kakashi, Capítulo 675)**

Haruno Sakura tinha orgulho em dizer que os dias em Konoha estavam sendo maravilhosamente bons. Oh, é verdade, agradeço! Não mais havia guerra ou violência, e finalmente eles conseguiram o que tanto almejavam - a paz absoluta! -, e por isso, eles irradiavam alegria e fraternidade. Konoha novamente estava sendo reconstruída com a ajuda de ninjas (incluindo Yamato); havia vendedores montando barracas improvisadas e crianças que corriam para lá e para cá arrancando sorrisos e gargalhadas dos maiores. São dias de comemoração, mas Sakura não estava com cabeça para pensar em festas ou bebedeira - já não besta ter de aturar a velha, bem, quer dizer, a Hokage bêbada quase sempre, não iria se aquentar ao ver mais pessoas no mesmo estado que ela! Mas não era apenas o álcool que lhe incomodava...

Mesmo com o volta triunfante do Time 7 - que estava mais forte do que nunca, literalmente -, além das várias pessoas que sobreviveram a Guerra - ela tentava não pensar nas aterradoras mortes, lamentáveis -, os minutos que se passavam eram bons e ruins. Sakura estava com vários pacientes à sua espera, entretanto seu chakra era mínimo, quase escasso, e mesmo que gostasse de ajudar, não serviria para muita coisa - e sim, sua mestre brigava com ela por enésimas vezes até que ela deixasse o Hospital e fosse para casa, certamente para descansar. Mas Sakura pensava nas pessoas à espera de um atendimento, feridas ou com hora marcada, e sua relutância é mútua. Mas Tsunade não deixara ficar lá. E de certa maneira agradecera a mulher (mesmo que quisesse, de alguma forma, ajudar) infinitamente, sabendo que poderia passar mal se continuasse ali, presa naquele lugar que cheirava a álcool e sangue. Ela sabia também que precisaria comer algo - faz tempo que não come algo direito, e meses que não toma um banho - é, isso chega a ser nojento - e não dorme realmente bem. Por isso tudo aquilo era um privilégio! Nossa! Era surreal, e você pode entender ela, não é mesmo? Cansada, com fome e com sono. Seu estado emocional ainda estava ferido - assim como fisicamente era deplorável. Mas ela realmente estava orgulhosa consigo - alcançou seus amigos em nível de força, e presenciando a morte de várias pessoas, conseguiu ter um amadurecimento ainda maior. Mas... você quer saber qual foi o sonho dela? Posso lhe contar? Entretanto, será resumido!

Era mais ou menos assim: Time 7... Sasuke, Sasuke e Sasuke... Time 7... Sasuke e pouquinho de Time 7. O resto você já sabe, não? Mais Sasuke! Eles estavam reunidos, e o Uchiha se encontrava ao seu lado - pecaminoso e maravilhoso, diga-se de passagem. Por diversas vezes os lábios finos e incolor eram alvos dos olhos verdes de Sakura. Oh! Hummm, delicioso. Ele estava sorrindo para ela! Sorrindo! Mágico! Ela parecia mais uma fã dele, mas se olhasse para o outro lado da moeda... Ela mais parecia uma garota apaixonada admirando o garoto dos seus sonhos. Sim, Sasuke era o sempre será o homem dos seus sonhos, afinal, ela o ama - ama loucamente para saber que ele não é perfeito, e isso o torna fascinante. As imperfeições de Sasuke o tornam o cara ideal para ela - se ele fosse realmente perfeito demais, não haveria graça. Não é como se ela fosse masoquista, entretanto, os obstáculos que enfrentaram são uma forma de dizer que o amor é bom de se sentir e de lutar. Claro, só se você ama a pessoa veementemente.

Ah, onde estava? Sim, claro, o sonho. Ela já disse que ele estava maravilhoso? Se sim, desculpe, mas é difícil de evitar. Falar a verdade é saudável, também. Oh, deus, o sorriso que ele dirigira à ela era tão bonito! Sakura queria - e deveria - preservar isso, de qualquer forma. As horas ininterruptas que passara o admirando - e ele retribuindo o olhar, como sempre - eram realistas a ponto de fazê-la criar esperança, mas sua mente - maldosa - sabia e lhe informava que era surreal. Não poderia existir de verdade. Sobretudo era impossível, entretanto ela se vangloriava com o que tinha - mesmo que não fosse realmente verdade.

Mas prosseguindo a história, seu ponto vital ainda virá. Mas de quem?! Adivinha... do hiper-ativo e escandaloso - seu melhor amigo. Alguns confundem com namorado. Tá, até parece - Uzumaki Naruto. Se você pensou nele, parabéns! Quem não adivinhou, mais sorte da próxima vez. A julgar seu sorriso largo e quase psicopata, mas bonito, além da forma histérica de como ele falava, era de se imaginar tamanha felicidade que ele trazia consigo. Ah, mas ele é um desgraçado! Como ousou simplesmente corta seu sonho na melhor parte? E o pior, ela não se lembrava que melhor parte era essa! Mas sabia que era boa. O garoto de dezenove anos agora usava sua costumeira e ridícula roupa laranja com detalhes em preto, sandálias ninjas, cabelos louros e pontudos como as de um porco-espinho e... Bem, era o Naruto de sempre, se não fôssemos contar com seu físico mais bem trabalhado e seu tamanha devidamente maior, chegando a quase um metro e noventa - ela poderia apostar que Sasuke estava maior. Não que isso importasse necessariamente, foi apenas um cometário sem importância.

Ele abrira as cortinas e o sol prevaleceu de forma nada discreta no quarto amarelo-claro. A casa de Sakura fora uma das poucas que fora construída - devo comentar isso, para não criar confusão -, faltando apenas a estufa logo no andar de cima. Assim que a construção terminara, os pais dela foram ajudar outros moradores. Ela aposta que eles, nesse momento, estão por aí ajudando alguém - e ela se orgulhava disso. Mesmo sendo civis, eram dedicados.

A luz solar caiu sobre Sakura, e ela instantaneamente fez uma careta e gemeu em reprovação. Mas Naruto não ligou, ele estava tão disposto como nunca estivera antes.

- Bom dia, Sakura-chan! - gritou, animado. - Vamos, acorde! Tenho um trabalho para você!

- Um trabalho? - perguntou, confusa. Sentou-se à beira da cama e coçou os olhos. - Que tipo de trabalho?

Ele soltou um riso abafado, e seus olhos azuis mostravam algo como divertimento e cumplicidade. Ela só não entendeu por quê.

- Eu, como futuro Sexto Hokage - começou com a blasfêmia, pensou. - Darei a você, Haruno Sakura, a missão mais difícil já demandada por alguém. E só você pode fazê-lo.

- Ah, é uma pena - o cortou. - Mas eu já tenho um trabalho, ajudar Tsunade no hospital.

Mesmo estando estupidamente curiosa, Sakura não quis perguntar que missão era essa, optando por não aceitar imediatamente.

- Desculpe, Naruto, mas não posso aceitar.

Ele bufou, revirando os olhos.

- Sakura-chan, isso tem a ver com o Teme - confessou, um pouco sério.

Ela se remexeu inquieta na cama, bagunçando ainda mais os lençóis brancos e vermelhos. Argh, falar em Sasuke ainda era estranho. Quer dizer, é claro que ambos se falavam, mas as coisas ainda pesavam entre eles, e isso vinha principalmente do Sasuke. Ele desviava os olhos toda vezes que se olhavam, além de parecer ponderar a cada cinco minutos sobre algo e seus olhos carregavam arrependimento mútuo. Era evidente, toda vezes que ela se aproximava dele, Sasuke fica tenso, e as palavras que parecem querer saltar da boca dele sumiam como cinzas. Era constrangedor. Confuso. Mas de certa maneira normal - Sasuke era confuso, e ela queria o ajudar. Sakura já o perdoara - não totalmente, porque ela não era burra e muito menos cega (ops! Isso não. Burra jamais, tampouco cega!) - após saber a verdade sobre o Massacre Uchiha, todavia, ela também esperava um pedido de desculpas deles, mas não cobraria, talvez deixar as coisas fluir de forma mansa fosse melhor. Quem sabe...

Naruto cortou-a de seus pensamentos, limpando a garganta.

- Bem, como deve saber, Sasuke quer reergue o Clã, e para que isso seja possível, ele precisa de uma... uma garota - seus olhos estão fixos no dela, como se quisesse transmitir algo, em vão. - Após pensar um pouco, resolvi que você, Sakura-chan, é a mulher perfeita para isso!

- Onde quer chegar?

- Peço que o ajude a encontra a garota perfeita para isso! - exclamou, convicto. - Você têm várias amigas e o Teme é absurdamente adorado por elas, portanto, será fácil!

Fácil?! Como... assim?! Será que Naruto esqueceu-se do que Sakura sente por Sasuke?! Será que ele esqueceu-se de como ela AMA Sasuke? Rá! Isso absolutamente não será fácil. Não mesmo.

- Hã? - perguntou, tentando receber o recado e analisar para saber se estava ouvindo bem. - Ajudar o Sasuke-kun a encontrar uma garota para namorar, casar e ter... filhos? - sua voz saiu fina, triste e amarga.

- Sim, isso mesmo! - ele continuou sorrindo. - E aí, topa?

O que ela poderia dizer? Não? Bem, se Sasuke não a achava boa o bastante, pelo menos estaria feliz com quem quer que fosse, certo? Oh, o que seria de si? Estava à beira de um penhasco, entre a vida e a morte, e mesmo que odiasse essa história, não podia recusar e ser egoísta... Suspirou, fechando os olhos

- Bem, claro, claro - concordou, sorrindo... falso.

Nunca, nunca mais sua vida seria a mesma. Mas parece uma tarefa fácil - tirando o fato de que ela o ama -, e que poderia ser feito na paz. Bem, era isso que ela pensava e esperava. Fácil, fácil... na medida do possível. E é aí que a história começa, com um fim, bem, ela não via um fim feliz, mas... Quem sabe.


End file.
